phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Double
Double serves as the primary antagonists of Phantasy Star Online 2 ''for Episode 3. Double is actually two monozygotic twins who share the same mind. Personality Like their appearances, Double can be quite playful akin to children. However, their child-like innocence is coupled with evil and pure destructive behaviors. History Double makes their first appearance after the revival of Elder, along with several other Dark Falzes to welcome back the elder Falz. In Epsiode 2, Double reappears after Loser's defeat to consume and replicate him. The pair then sends the clones of Loser upon the nearby party of Regius, Maria, and Sara. In Episode 3, the twins are shown to be duplicating planets and smashing them into each other for pure amusement. Throughout Episode 3, Double repeatedly appears on Harukotan to confront the protagonist and Matoi, while also reaping mass chaos on the planet. Later on, the twins engage in a battle with the protagonist, Melondia, Afin, Apprentice, and Elder. During the fight Double attempts to consume Melondia, but Elder blocks the attack and is engaged in a power struggle against the twins. Ultimately, Double wins the confrontation against Elder and he is consumed by the pair. Near the end of Episode 3, Double engages in a final battle with the protagonist and Matoi to which they lose. Although they are defeated, the twins manage to accomplish their goal of awakening the Profound Darkness by infusing their corrupted photons into the protagonist. However, as the protagonist begins the transformation, Matoi intervenes and absorbs all the corrupted photons into herself and instead becomes the Profound Darkness. Powers and abilities Double is perhaps the most destructive and evil of the Dark Falz, with their combined powers being even greater than that of Elder. The twins can create copies of any creature they consume and controls toy-type Darkers. Their duplicating abilities are also shown to be capable of replicating up to entire planets. Transformations '''Powered-Up Form' Like all Dark Falz, Double has a powered-up form which transforms them into Falz Douran and Falz Dourill, who can fuse together into Falz Dourumble. Both have humanoid structures with elongated arms and fingers. Each also possesses a mace-like weapon on a single hand that is capable of consuming and attacking. Their heads are rounded with joker-esque faces. Upon fusing, the one being fused gives their respective characteristics and parts to the one being fused to. In this form, Double is able to use the abilities of other Dark Falz they've absorbed. Final Form Double possesses a final form which transforms them into the gigantic Dark Falz Double. In this form, Double becomes an enormous, twisted-looking castle with six towers. Phantasy Star Online 2 es Double has their own set of obtainable chips in Phantasy Star Online 2 es. Other Appearances Double KAIRI x PSO2 Collab.jpg|Double as they appeared in Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur. Double KAIRI x PSO2 Collab 02.jpg|Double as they appeared in Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur. Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur Double appeared in a collaboration campaign between Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur and Phantasy Star Online 2 that ran from October 18 to November 02, 2016 alongside numerous other Phantasy Star Online 2 characters as limited-time event cards. Trivia * In PSO2, the twins will initially fight separately before fusing together into a single being once their HP is depleted. Gallery Double Male Concept Art.jpg Double Female.jpg References & Notes Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters